creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlittleMcNilsen
asdf If you post a message here I will probably respond here instead of your user talk. -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 08:42, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- I got here before the First Edit Bot. >:D BlittleMcNilsen 18:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Then you need to read the Rules :| :No fake categories. ClericofMadness 19:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Oopsie, sorry. :( -- BlittleMcNilsen 19:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thanks for taking the time to fix that! You never commented on the story though :) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Swissdude (talk • ) 02:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Added signature for you, Swissdude. BlittleMcNilsen 03:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Changed manually created signature to the template. —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 04:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) - you were first to comment blog! appreciate it, mind helping me out with something though, i want to write the story of Agony, but dont know how... i think you can see the problem haha Rich Russell 01:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) DonotaddMARKEDFORDELETIONtopagespleaaaaase ClericofMadness 04:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I ALREADY TOLD YOU I MARKED THE PAGE AS UNFINISHED. YOU HAVE BEEN BITCHING ABOUT THE SAME GODDAMN PAGE FOR OVER TWO HOURS. I TOLD YOU IT WAS BEING TAKEN CARE OF, BILL EVEN TOLD YOU TO STOP SPAMMING THAT SHIT. NOT ANOTHER WORD ABOUT IT. ClericofMadness 03:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :>BILL EVEN TOLD YOU TO STOP SPAMMING >I ALREADY TOLD YOU I MARKED THE PAGE AS UNFINISHED :what where when? :o I didn't see it. :Oh well, I'll stop then. Actually I have no choice because I can't chat anyways. -- BlittleMcNilsen 03:53, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Yus. You're kicked from chat for another 28 minutes or so. ClericofMadness 04:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Erm...I think it's been well over 28 minutes now. ._. -- BlittleMcNilsen 07:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh lovely a DAY. Yes, because a DAY is totally even remotely CLOSE to 28 minutes. -- BlittleMcNilsen 19:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::>goes to ask about it on HIS talk page instead of mine after getting no response for a day >problem solved 2 minutes later :::::Could have saved myself all that trouble if I had thought to consult HIS talk page rather than mine. *facepalm* i so st00pid. :( -- BlittleMcNilsen 05:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Listen, I am goin to be nice and make the kick last for about 5 minutes. Bill9929 02:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :...not sure whether to thank you for being nice and making the kick only last 5 minutes :or to wallow in self-pity because I somehow managed to screw up AGAIN. :I guess I'll just do both. -- BlittleMcNilsen 02:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) You can come back on in a hour. The reason. You pissed me off with all that pony garbage and i told you to stop on several diffrent ocations. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them "http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Linkforpresident 03:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hm? I can't remember, but I thought when I said "becauseweareallstupid.jpg" the pony talk sort of stopped. -- BlittleMcNilsen 03:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i forgot. I had to leave right away due to a emergancy and just got home a minute ago. I see someone already unbanned you. That's good."Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them "http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Linkforpresident 06:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's ok, I understand. -- BlittleMcNilsen 06:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't add "Horrible Troll Pasta" on pasta ok thnks. Sloshedtrain 04:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I don't remember this being a rule. :o -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 04:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm bored, so I'm writing this... How's life, McNilsen?? Weirdowithcoffee 03:29, December 25, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" :Life is going okay, except for the crappy economy, health problems in my family, etc. -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 05:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Let me explain everything in chat. Bill9929 (chimney) 00:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 00:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The Camcorder Just informing you, put your The Camcorder pasta under C in the article listing, and list it as Camcorder, The. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Unclever Name (talk • ) 02:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Done. —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 06:10, January 18, 2012 (UTC) safe? Is 1dollar.ogg safe to download cause i wanna analyze itY2FlY2kgc3VyZGlzIG11dGlz 02:15, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :It's safe. *sees old hag out of the corner of my eye* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 19:54, February 14, 2012 (UTC) 1dollar.wav I noticed some spelling errors and I'm wondering if I have your permission to edit it. Thanks in advance. It's KOROMO! 03:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead. :) —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 04:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Oy Blittle Join chat whenever you can/when I'm on. We have an important situation to discuss. I don't give a two penny flying fuck about your moral conundrum you meat headed shitsack 00:52, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm there now. —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 03:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Done. Now BUREAUCRAT AND SYSOP ME PLOX [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 00:40, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Don't forget the staff logo thing in your sig. —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 00:48, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Saw it, thanks. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 00:58, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Weirdowithcoffee This is I, Weirdowithcoffee/Cheese Lord/whatever with a new user account. Sorry I could rarely contribute to our EPIC SOOPER SECRETZ site that we devised along with a certain someone a few months ago, but I have had a lot of stuff going on IRL as well as the on the web. Just thought I'd let you know. Christs may come and Christs may go...but Caesar is forever! (talk) 01:14, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :That's fine. It's gone now anyways; not only because I shut it down, but because DotTK decided it would be a wonderful idea to park the domain name, along with all of my other domain names, for no apparent reason. —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 05:45, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Great CreepyPasta attempt! Your lost episode Creepypasta, though not scary, had me going on for more. Great CreepyPasta attempt! Pretty sure it will send chills up all's spines! Helloandgoodbye 16:10, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. :) —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 07:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Wanting to make a Goodman story Hello, I read all the Goodman stories and was wondering if I could do one of my own with your permission.ULTRADJ4EVER (talk) 05:27, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hi there. I'm probably too late, but I say have at it! It sounds like you want to write fanfiction based on my stories, and that's very flattering. Thank you, I'm touched. ;u; —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 07:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Critique Hey, I wrote a critique for the Goodman series as a whole, would you like to see it? Alstinson (talk) 16:08, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. Gimme your best shot! :D —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 07:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Blittle! What's shakin? Its been a while since i last talked to you. Things sure have changed, and the wiki has too. I haven't been active online as much, but its me Lolster. I remember the Bill9929 fiasco. God that was cringy. Anyway, i hope you are doing well man. Dick mc slick 17:32, July 24, 2016 (UTC)